1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a memory device and more particularly to a method of operating memory device and methods of writing and reading data in a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An error checking and correction (ECC) circuit may be used to check and correct errors of data stored in a memory device. Certain ECC circuits check the errors of stored data based on the stored data and parity data bits and correct the existing errors of the stored data.
As the amount of the data stored in the memory device is increased, the number of the required parity data bits to correct the errors increases. The increase of the parity data bits may cause an increase in the size of the memory device because the occupation area of a parity bit region in which the parity data bits are stored is considerable in the memory device.